Videl and Gohan Break up and the end of the world
by Gohun
Summary: I have revised all chapters. Five perfect Cells have come back to get revenge on Gohan Son for killing there father Cell. And the world falls into darkness until a new hero will come to save him and the world. What will happened to the Z Gang
1. The Beginning

This is a revised version of the story  
  
Gohan and Videl break up  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own dragonball z or the characters of such.  
  
This is a new fic that I though while reading some fic.  
  
On this story Gohan and Videl have been going out for three months. And they have been going to school for almost one year now they fell on love at first sight.  
  
But she told Gohan that she didn't like secrets and if he was hiding any to spill it. And Gohan of course responded by saying he had none. Videl also thinks that Gohan doesn't now how to fight she thinks that she is the strongest. She also doesn't know that Gohan is the gold fighter and Sayian Man. 


	2. The Break Up

This is a revised version of this story  
  
By Lonely Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or the characters of such sort.  
  
Gohan and Videl break up  
  
Videl: finds out some things about Gohan that she doesn't like and also Cell Jr. Attacks Gohan he blames him for the death of his father Cell. And wants him dead in front of his friends and wants the whole world to see him kill the savior Gohan Son and not Hercule  
  
Lab: Yes finally I will complete Dr. Gero ultimate dream in destroying those sayians monkeys.  
  
Lab: Especially one in particular Gohan he will pay for killing cell I still have a sample of his cells so I am creating five ultimate perfect Cells that will annilate the sayian monkey .  
  
Lab: Cell was supposed to be the perfect android and he fail but I wont fail where my master did no I wont this new cell jr. that I am creating are going to be 3 times stronger then cell.  
  
Computer: Finally I have completed it awake my children do you remember anything from the battle.  
  
Cell Jr: Yes our father was killed by that Sayian Gohan yes he was and now its time for revenge.  
  
Computer: Seven years have passed since then and everybody thinks that it was that moron Hercule Satan that killed your father Cell.  
  
Computer: But we all now that is not truth your job is to unmask Gohan and tell the world that it was not Hercule but Gohan that killed your father we must get revenge on that sayian.  
  
Cell Jr: Yes he must pay.  
  
Computer: Also one more thing Gohan hasn't been training that much so you should be able to kill him with ease also you are 3 times more powerful then your father was.  
  
Cell Jr. With that five cell jr. took of in search of Gohan and this time do what there father could not do kill that semi sayian once and for all.  
  
Computer: One more thing no one will recognize your ki because you have none that the improvement that I made good luck my sons.  
  
Computer: One last thing Cell Jr four and five and three you will go around the world and created a special force field so that no one can get out or in.  
  
Computer: Cell Jr two and five you will destroy all communications all over the world and Cell Jr. One you will have the most fun of all you will destroy Capsule Corp the home of the sayian prince and but also any communications to the others where Gohan could contact them.  
  
Computer: because you see all the other warriors have left earth they went on a mission to new namek and left Gohan to protect but with him out of the picture you will be unstoppable. Now my children go you will have one week for your mission Cell one you will go with Cell four five three and two and created the force field if any of you should get killed the force field will get weak but that will not happened correct.  
  
Gohan: At the same moment he felt like something was going to happened to him today but didn't now what he just had a bad felling.  
  
Videl: She had a feeling that her boyfriend was still hiding something really big that she should know but what could that be.  
  
Gohan: I hope nothing happens in the next few weeks why me why did I get stuck here while everyone else went to new namek on vacation and left me to protect it for what nothing really happens here anymore even his mother and father they took Goten along also.  
  
Gohan: He had to stay because of school and someone had to stay to protect the earth. Even the current god of the earth went.  
  
Gohan: He though I just can't tell her yet that I am the gold fighter she will hate me forever that I was hiding this and the thing that she hates the most is that I am stronger then her and that I defeated Cell and not her father.  
  
Gohan: Yes she would hate me forever so I won't tell her anything maybe in the future I will.  
  
Gohan: When he got to school his girlfriend was waiting for him already  
  
Videl: hi there Gohan  
  
Gohan: hi Videl.  
  
Videl: she kissed Gohan and they went towards class.  
  
Sharpner: Hey brains would you and your girl join us today at the movies there is a new movie out.  
  
Lime: Which one she said with her boyfriend Jason  
  
Gohan: Which one?  
  
Erase: Well the gold fighter movie Gohan.  
  
Videl: Sure why not maybe they discover who he is.  
  
Gohan: Gulp?  
  
Lime it's a great movie and she turned toward Gohan she loved to torture him.  
  
Videl: Let's go to class before we are late  
  
Gohan: sure Videl.  
  
Cell Jr: Unaware to Gohan that the cells Jr. were approaching him and he didn't even notice that they were coming until it was too late.  
  
Cell Jr: yes first well alert Gohan and ruin his life and then we go into step two destroy all communications the force field has been placed no one notice it yet. Stupid fools they will all die very soon.  
  
Teacher: okay class today we will start on a new assignment so get into a group of four.  
  
Teacher: The project is this you will go and visit famous martial arts masters and ask them about there lives and so one but you well have to visit two martial arts masters is that clear.  
  
Teacher: But Mr. Satan wont work for this assignment is that clear.  
  
Videl: dame it.  
  
Erase: So guys which two should we do I don't know any how about you Videl.  
  
Videl: Well we can investigate first I know that Krillen Chestnut is famous martial arts.  
  
Sharpner: Yeah and the famous baseball player is another one.  
  
Gohan: he though well that wont be possible because they are in space right now then he though yes that might work but I haven't talked to her in seven years.  
  
Gohan: how about Mr. Lee he was one of the champion on the world martial arts.  
  
Videl: yes but no one has heard of him or what he does now Gohan.  
  
Gohan: I now where he lives I was once doing errands for my mother and I came to a village it is located on the 458 mountain area. I think he is still a store owner guys.  
  
Erase: Well leave him if we can't find the bandit or Krillen ok.  
  
Gohan: Sure  
  
Videl: Well start tomorrow on it we have two weeks to complete it right.  
  
Sharpner: yeah  
  
After school: the four friends headed towards the movie theater.  
  
Sharpner: Dame the whole place is packed  
  
Videl: Let's go inside then before it really fills up  
  
Erase: Whoa! We got the last four seats but they are in the back is that alright with you guys  
  
Gohan: yes there fine  
  
Gohan: he though Videl still hasn't noticed that I took her annoying watch now those police officers won't call her we can finally go on a date without interruptions.  
  
Videl: Oh no what happened to my watch?  
  
Gohan: Finally she notices Videl don't you remember you took it off and left it on your locker.  
  
Videl: Oh yeah silly me  
  
Cell Jr. Finally we have found him now you two go around the back and sealed all the doors you two seal all the other doors and finished meet me inside I will be waiting for you four understand.  
  
The movie started and everyone was enjoying it everyone from school was there even the press they wanted to watch it that is until.  
  
Boom the screen blew up right in front of them everyone was watching what happened that is when they notice a green figure person floating in the air.  
  
Girl: What happened to the screen?  
  
Guy: I think it was the green man that blew it up?  
  
Guy: Look four more green figures appear what are those.  
  
Cell Jr: We are the Cell jr. as you all now our father was killed seven years and we have come for revenge on the person that killed him.  
  
Cell Jr: And that person is among you right now he is here come forward or we will kill everyone until you decided to stand up.  
  
Girl: What Mr. Hercule is not even on the theater but her daughter is.  
  
Videl: Yes I am here and I will take care of you cell Jr. Videl But she did not notice there were five of them instead of just one.  
  
Cell Jr: Girl don't be foolish now get out of my way wait a minute  
  
Videl: what  
  
Cell Jr: here take this and he punched her in the stomach this is your end girl and if you want to save her come out now  
  
Gohan: dame I have no choice here goes nothing  
  
Gohan: here I am Cell Jr  
  
Erase: what are you doing Gohan sit down  
  
Gohan: no I cant I must do this in order to save her  
  
Sharpner: Brains sit down before you get killed  
  
Lime: listen to them Gohan don't do it please Gohan  
  
Cell Jr: you know you don't have a chance against me Cell Jr: that is where you're wrong we are three times stronger then before  
  
Cell: as you see there five of me and one of you don't stand a chance against us hahahahaha.  
  
Girl: what there are five of them now who is going to save us all from them  
  
Videl: was shock how can this be possible  
  
Cell: so now the question is how are you going to stop me Gohan or should I say Sayian Man like these fools here like to call you around here.  
  
Gohan dame my cover is blown to bits now Videl will surely hate my guts there goes my career as Sayian Man.  
  
Gohan: I will find a way to defeat you even if I go with you  
  
Cell: Gohan you don't stand a chance against us will see about that  
  
Gohan: started walking towards Cell  
  
Cell 3, 4, 5: ki blast him sending the whole roof down crushing him on the process  
  
Videl: no Gohan what have you done you have just killed him why  
  
Cell 2: but he is not dead come out Gohan  
  
Gohan: at that moment the whole building started to shake  
  
Girl: what is happening?  
  
Sharpner: it's a tremor  
  
Narrator: the rocks that feel on Gohan were now floating Gohan: at that moment Gohan came from under everything but it was not the Gohan they knew it was the gold fighter  
  
Erase: this cant be Gohan he is the gold fighter  
  
Videl: what Gohan you are so dead when I get my hands on you  
  
Gohan: Cells prepare to die once more like seven years ago at the cell games when I killed you now this time try to stay dead  
  
Videl: did she hear right did her boyfriend just say to stay dead this time that he was the one that defeated him no that cant be it was my father who defeated him right  
  
Audience: what but we though that it was Mr Satan that defeated him  
  
Sharpner: so brains was the one that defeated them seven years ago and not Videl father  
  
Gohan: yes it was me and not that loser Hercule like everyone believes he even lied to his own daughter what a pathetic excuse for a father  
  
Videl: Gohan how dare talk about my father  
  
Gohan: well Videl it's the truth you father took the credit for something that I did seven years ago  
  
Gohan: my father almost died because of Cell  
  
Cell: enough of this its time to end your life girl  
  
Gohan: what Cell leave her out of this she has noting to do with you want me not her leave her along  
  
Cell: Gohan but she is part of you and making you suffer will complete my revenge against you.  
  
Gohan: though I hope this works okay then kill her if that pleases you then we will fight  
  
Videl: what Gohan what are you doing I though you loved me  
  
Gohan: you though I will ever love the daughter of that fraud like your father I wanted revenge and you seem like the right person  
  
Videl: how dare you Gohan I though you loved me  
  
Gohan: well I don't and problay never do  
  
Sharpner: what am I hearing this Gohan is the gold fighter and our savior and he just wanted revenge on her father but she used her  
  
Erase: I cant believe I am hearing this how could Gohan do this to Videl he was his girlfriend  
  
Gohan: kill her now before I do it my self I was planning on doing it my self but since you beat me to it you can do the dirty work for me  
  
Videl: Gohan stop this and help don't let him kill me  
  
Gohan: and why should I do that Videl you nothing but a pain in the ass you though you were the strongest well here is your chance prove your self that you are the strongest  
  
Audience: we can let them kill Videl someone got to safe her  
  
Lime: stood up Gohan what is your problem I cant let you hurt Videl.  
  
Gohan: fine by me bitch your also a pain in the ass you're the one that knew my secret and I am tire of you bitch die and he aim his hand toward Lime.  
  
Gohan: sent my regards to Cell in hell as he ki blasted Lime it went through her  
  
Jason: no screamed Jason as he went to his girlfriend aid how could you I she was your friend  
  
Gohan: ex friend his eyes were cold now  
  
Gohan: inside was preparing his special attack and was aiming at Cell 5  
  
Gohan: saw him with his defense down he saw this as his opportunity to attack.  
  
Cell 1: though he doesn't care about the girl I should just kill her and end her life he just killed one of his friends without remorse he is just like us.  
  
Gohan: he didn't saw Gohan attack until it was too late Masenko Ha  
  
Cell 1: What but it was too late for Cell 5  
  
Cell 5: he thought when he saw shit and was blown to pieces well that takes care of one who is next  
  
Cell 1: was pissed off how dare you sayian monkey and he threw Videl to the ground and went straight for him.  
  
Sharpner: and Erase saw this and went to get Videl  
  
Cell 1: now you die monkey and all Cells created a huge ki blast at Gohan and sent him flying into a wall.  
  
They started to beat him almost until he was dead now will give you a chance Gohan met us you know where and will finish this once and for all. You have three days.  
  
Cell 1, 2, 3, and 4: blasted into the sky and headed back to the lab.  
  
Gohan: was left all bruised up and half dead  
  
He was trying to recover when he saw Erase Sharpner and a very pissed off Videl  
  
Gohan: hi Videl I am glad that you are still in one piece  
  
Videl: Gohan we are threw its over and I glad you wont get you anywhere you wanted Cell to kill me wasn't that what you said to Cell  
  
Gohan: well yes I did it's a pity he didn't finish the job  
  
Videl: no Gohan you wanted me dead because you hated that my father got all the glory on behalf of your doing  
  
Gohan: look Videl I don't have time to argue with you right now I must go  
  
Videl: look on what state you are and you want to leave then go and remember this I never want to see you again got it  
  
Audience: yes we all heard you say it Gohan why did you want her dead why  
  
Videl: I hate you Gohan and I wished that Cell will just kill you I wished that he would have killed you seven years ago  
  
Gohan: so that is how want it then fine hope you have a happy life I mean what left of it  
  
Sharpner: yes just leave Gohan and don't ever come near us again  
  
Erase: yes go  
  
Videl: just leave we were happy without you anyways who needs you your nothing  
  
Gohan: who needs any of you anyways your nothing but up tight spoil rich kids that got everything in life on like me all I had to do in my child hood was train and train my life hasn't been easy un like yours.  
  
Videl: and what does that mean  
  
Gohan: you all now it you got everything in life for me I had a price to pay and that is being the most power man alive with one blow I can destroy this planet  
  
Videl: then why Lime  
  
Gohan: look she is dying because of you well one less in this life to worry about  
  
Gohan: I hope I never have to see you again and with that he aimed his hand towards her now Videl don't worry you will never see me again or you will never see light again because I will finish what Cell couldn't do I will end your pathetic life and with one shot he ki blast Videl.  
  
Gohan: this is the only way he though good bye my love I hope that someday you can forgive me but I can't have anyone following me around.  
  
Erase: what have you done to her Videl speak to us as blood started to come from her mouth.  
  
Gohan: I ended her pathetic life there is no need for her to be in this life if all she will suffer in this life is pain it is better this way.  
  
Sharpner: No why her you son of a bitch we consider you our friend.  
  
Gohan: friend is for fools  
  
Gohan: started to walk yes I don't have time to deal with you insects now I must go and face them but she before he left Videl spoke.  
  
Videl: yes my sweet Videl I hope Cell kills you he should have killed you seven years ago  
  
Gohan: then we wouldn't be here now Videl think about it bitch while you're dying in the hospital bed.  
  
Gohan: blasted with that said into the sky he blasted towards Capsule Corp at top speed.  
  
He ate a sensu bean and was back to normal but he went straight into the gravity room.  
  
The next day at school  
  
Class: I heard what happened yesterday at the theater and that Mr. Son being the gold fighter and that he won't be joining us anymore.  
  
Teacher: he wont be joining us because after he is capture he will go to jail for the attempt of murder of Videl Satan and Lime Lee. Mr. Hercule is not pleased with this Videl boyfriend turned out to be a psycho murder but this with Cell Mr. Satan has cleared that he did not defeat Cell but that Gohan was the little boy.  
  
Gohan: he got out of the gravity room now what should become of my life he knew that he could defeated them Cell number five was easy but she he contact the other no last time they helped him this time he would do it on his own after all he is the strongest.  
  
Just then beep  
  
Bulma: hi Gohan it's me Bulma I wanted to know how was everything he though I can't let them now fine Bulma why would anything be wrong.  
  
He could let them finish there vacation because of him he had to finish cell on his own he did it once he could again then again there was four cells instead of one  
  
Bulma: well Gohan your mom wants to say hi Son have you been doing your homework yes mother Goten wants to talk to you hi squirt Gohan its so cool up here I wish you were here with us me too squirt.  
  
Don't worry squirt look I just wanted to tell you something if something happens I want you to take care of mom and dad okay I love you Goten and someday will well met again.  
  
Goten: why are you saying that is something wrong no I just wanted to say it squirt.  
  
Goten: he didn't like what his brother just said okay Gohan I will I love you  
  
Gohan: I love you too squirt in his mind he though good bye Goten I know that we may never see each other again.  
  
Goten: for some reason got the though he didn't know how maybe it was a brother bond or something he though it was strange.  
  
Goku: son hope you having fun also oh yes I am dad I am you wouldn't now it how much fun I am having  
  
Goku: something is not right Gohan is everything alright yes dad why would it not  
  
Goku: just son well I have to go and spar with Vegeta bye  
  
Piccolo: and Dende were the last ones hey kid hope you guarding the earth for us nothing bad is happening right.  
  
Gohan: nothing is happening Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: also since something not being right his voice was different and the way he said it meant that something was not right.  
  
Piccolo: tell me kid I know your lying is something wrong no Piccolo I am just stressed out on school and training I got a little work out that's all  
  
Sure kid what ever but you can't fool me.  
  
Dende: will have fun Gohan and well see each other again soon bye  
  
Gohan: bye everyone to everyone in a sad tone and they notice it. Narrator: they didn't know that it would be the last time they heard from the demi sayian because the war was just about to begin.  
  
On namek Goten told everyone what Gohan told him?  
  
Even the strange message.  
  
I know something is not right his tone of voice was different I notice that also Piccolo he told me it was stress and that he was training but why would he be training.  
  
I think something is wrong on earth and Gohan didn't want us to get worried or maybe ruin our vacation.  
  
Dende: can you contact Mr. Popo  
  
Dende: I will try Goku  
  
Popo: can you hear me yes Dende I can is everything alright on earth yes why would you say that I don't know but we sense Gohan a little disturb don't worry about that he got into a little fight with his girlfriend that all.  
  
Dende: thanks well guys it's just that he got into a fight with his girlfriend Videl  
  
Goku: oh that it we though it was something more serious  
  
Gohan: I am sorry father but I must do this on my own this time even if it kills me I will defeat cell once and for all  
  
in the hospital Lime and Videl woke up at the same time they were recovering form there attack.  
  
Lime: she was pissed off how Gohan could do this to me tell me Jason how.  
  
Jason: I don't know but he almost killed Videl  
  
Lime: what why I don't get it  
  
Videl: was pissed she was screaming at her father how could you lie to me and the world  
  
Hercule: sorry sweet pea it slip  
  
Videl: my ass it slip then she though how could Gohan almost kill me I though he loved me when Erase and Sharpner came in.  
  
Erase: your awaken  
  
Videl: yes I have and I am not happy.  
  
Sharpner: babe don't worry Gohan will not come any where near here.  
  
Videl: and how do you know that  
  
Sharpner: because he must be training for the battle with cell in two days.  
  
At Capsule Corp Gohan was typing a new message dedicating to his family this message will be sent in two weeks if anything should happened to him?  
  
Dear family I have fail and I am problay dead by now or trying to survive what is left of the earth Cell has install a special force field you or anyone else can not come back home or leave for that matter all I want to say is stay away from earth and forget about everything this planet is useless now problay when you find out ill be dead along with this planet five cells perfect Cells have taken over the planet I have taken care of one but I feel the other four will be more powerful and wont let there guard down I will try my best by I know it will not be enough sorry Piccolo and everyone else that I couldn't protect the earth like you wanted. But there might still be hope guys as you know nothing can get in or out but if you make a wish with the namek dragonballs to the Mirai Timeline that is the only way to get here good bye signed Gohan Son your son and friend until the end.  
  
He blasted out if Capsule Corp and into the sky towards one last place to visit some friends who were ill at the moment.  
  
Lime: was brought into Videl room  
  
Videl: Lime your alive yeah just by a thread  
  
Lime: yeah how Gohan could try and kills us  
  
Just then the roof came crashing down they say him again  
  
Videl: Gohan said Videl  
  
Gohan: yes my dear girlfriend I have come to see how you are doing and you too Lime.  
  
Videl: bastard how dare you show your face after you almost kill me.  
  
Hercule: saw him punk I will tear you apart  
  
Gohan: no you won't chump and he ki blasted Hercule unto the wall  
  
No screamed Videl was her father was thrown to the wall knock out.  
  
Gohan: one less idiot in this world  
  
Lime: got up you bastard and she ki blasted him but had no effect how could you try and kill me I understand her but why me.  
  
Gohan: that is simple you know who I am and that you could call for back up  
  
Lime: back up yes Lime you know that the z team went on a vacation and I cant let you call them with you out of the picture I will have my crack on Cell alone.  
  
Lime: you're mad they are going to take you apart.  
  
Videl: yeah I hope that he kills you once and for all  
  
Gohan: if he kills me then he will kill you all now that will be fun to watch.  
  
Gohan: look I don't have time for this bull shit I just came to say farewell to you two especially alright as he started too floated into the air he glared at Lime  
  
Lime: saw it in his eyes he didn't have here to fight but to say sorry and good bye waited Gohan  
  
Gohan: knew it and he blasted at full speed towards the look out.  
  
Mr. Popo: in the lookout Gohan it's so good to see you again  
  
Gohan: well I need to use the hyper time chamber is that alright  
  
Mr. Popo: sure go ahead Gohan  
  
Gohan: then he saw something what are you doing  
  
Mr. Popo: well I am going to a meeting it's going to be for two weeks behave until I return Gohan.  
  
With that said he was gone now I am really alone on this planet no family no friends and now girlfriend.  
  
One days has passed  
  
Gohan: came out of the hyper time chamber more powerful then before  
  
Now the question is he powerful enough to defeat the Cells  
  
Next Chapter: There is still one day before the invasion of Cell he decides to head towards Capsule Corp but when he gets there he sees that its no more gone all communications have be destroy have the world gone. Satan City West City the Mountains Gone destroyed by the cells. He decides to go look for his friends if they are still out there. Is there now hope for this planet now? 


	3. The War has began

The War has began  
  
Gohan and Videl break up and the end of the world  
  
By lonely Warrior  
  
There is still one day before the invasion of Cell he decides to head towards Capsule Corp but when he gets there he sees that its no more gone all communications have be destroy have the world gone. Satan City West City the Mountains Gone destroyed by the cells. He decides to go look for his friends if they are still out there. Is there now hope for this planet now?  
  
Narrator: While Gohan is in the hyper time chamber the Cells attack the world destroying all important cities and communications.  
  
Narrator: Lime and Videl along with Hercule Sharpner Erase Jason where still in the hospital when the Cells began to attack the earth. They were mad because they couldn't sense Gohan anywhere.  
  
Lime: Videl I think Gohan came to say he was sorry.  
  
Videl: That bastard just came to make fun of us to laugh at my face that I wasn't strong enough to defeat him I hate him.  
  
Sharpner: Yeah he even called us sobs and spoil rich kids  
  
Erase: Sharpie does have a point Lime Gohan was never our friend.  
  
Then television went up Cell has began his attack with the savior of the world missing is there anyone that can stop them.  
  
Videl what yelled Videl as she saw West City being destroyed.  
  
Lime: No father as she saw the mountain side being destroyed also.  
  
Erase Guys we have to leave I heard that a Cell is heading toward this direction  
  
Sharpner: That bastard why doesn't he show himself.  
  
Hercule came in Videl we must leave Cell has began his attack on the earth and without that punk we are all doom.  
  
Lime where could he be  
  
Videl I don't know and I don't care as she stood up father lets get the hell out of here.  
  
On the roof a jet was already waiting for the champ.  
  
Hercule Videl hurry up and bring your friends along as they saw Cell starting to destroy the city.  
  
Videl where are we going to go dad  
  
Lime I think I know where we can go south my parents own a under ground house he told me that if I was ever in trouble I can go there.  
  
On Namek for some reason Piccolo felt that Gohan was in deep trouble he went to Bulma can you contact Gohan I feel that he is in trouble.  
  
Bulma sure Piccolo anything for Gohan but what she found next stung her  
  
Piccolo Bulma  
  
Bulma Piccolo I have no sign I have a flat line its feels as Capsule Corp is gone but that can't be possible right.  
  
Narrator: Indeed Capsule Corp was gone because Cell had just blown it up into a million pieces destroying West City completely everyone on that city was killed.  
  
Satan City followed and most of the mountain area was gone half of the world.  
  
Videl this is all Gohan fault because of him we have to go into hiding.  
  
Lime Videl we cant blame Gohan for this  
  
Sharpner yeah because of this we are going to surely die  
  
One day has passed since that day and Gohan has emerged from the hyper time chamber.  
  
When he got out he saw that half the world was gone Capsule Corp West City Satan City and part of the mountain area.  
  
When Gohan got out he saw all the destruction that has occur to the world what has happened since I was gone and he saw it dame you Cells then he saw that he couldn't sense them anymore no they must be out there somewhere and he blasted in towards where he sensed some kind of energy blasted.  
  
Just as Gohan was nearing them he found Cell number four he was destroying the mountain area and decided it was time for a little pay back.  
  
He went super sayian 2 and went head on for Cell he didn't see him until it was too late again and Gohan powered up his attack until one.  
  
Here goes nothing Masenko Ha the attack went straight for Cell as he was blown into a million pieces just before Cell was killed he formed an energy beam and it hit Gohan straight on he was fallen down and hit something in the mountains. Then he fell into a house how odd Gohan though then he lost sight everything went black. 


End file.
